


Ooh, Mr. Stark

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Always-A-Girl!Fury, Always-A-Girl!Peter, Bodily Fluids, Crack, Desk Sex, F/M, Genderswap, Public Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony and Petra give the class a lesson.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Ooh, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["100 words of having sex with your teacher in front of the whole class."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/376248.html?thread=2202009528#cmt2202009528)

"Oh, gosh, Mr. Stark!" Petra Parker exclaimed as she clung for dear life to the sides of his metal desk. The top was cold against her breasts and belly. She really wish he hadn't cleaned it off first but she guessed she could respect his wish not to get his papers all sticky.

Mr. Stark slammed into her repeatedly from behind, grunting, "Like that, kid?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" Petra squealed as he hit her G-spot. Nobody in the classroom said a word. Petra wasn't going to ruin her orgasm by looking up. She knew she'd be embarrassed later but this was so. hot. She'd been dreaming about Mr. Stark shoving his Li'l Iron Man into her for ages now. And it was happening. He hit her G-spot again, and she felt the gush of her web fluids as they squirted all over the desk.

"S'why I ... moved all the papers," Mr. Stark gasped.

"Damn, girl," Nicole Fury said from the first row.

"You better duck, Nikki, you don't want to get any in your good eye," Clint Barton said, but nobody laughed because Clint was really lame.


End file.
